JARED
by shelly Draven
Summary: Certains connaissent déjà cette histoire mais j'ai changé le début et j'ai ajouté quelques détails, alors s'il voous plait, relisez la et posez une review!


22

_NCIS NE M'APPARTIENT PAS ! LES PERSONNAGES NON PLUS ET J'ECRIS POUR LE PLAISIR a BUT NON LUCRATIF !_

_Je veux bien une petite review, c'est toujours encourageant !!_

_Cette fic est revisitée en fait mais certains la connaissent déjà_

**JARED**

La journée avait été longue pour l'équipe du NCIS. Il se faisait tard dans la nuit et aucun d'eux n'était encore rentré. La fatigue se faisait pesante et le silence était d'or.

« Voilà moi j'ai fini et vous ? »

**Anthony ** le bleu si tu as fini, laisses nous bosser tranquille au lieu de nous retarder »

**Tim** Tony, je voulais juste vous aider mais puisque ça ne t'intéresse pas, je rentre »

Tony fit mine de l'étrangler mais Gibbs intervint : « DiNozzo, tu n'as pas un rapport à finir ?! »

**Tony ** Patron, je m'y remets tout de suite »

« Bonne nuit Tony»

- c'est ça le Bleu, bonne nuit ! »

« Où est Ziva ? »

A la question de Gibbs, Tony leva les yeux et constata avec stupeur qu'effectivement elle n'était plus à son bureau.

« Je sais pas, elle est peut être partie faire un de ces trucs de fille ?! »

« Un de ces trucs de fille ?! Tu peux m'expliquer DiNozzo ? »

« Oui Tony, expliques nous » lança Ziva avec un sourire en coin

« Tu vois patron, elle était pas loin, et puis tout compte fait tu as raison, Ziva ne pouvait pas être en train de faire un truc de fille, puisque ce n'en est pas une ! »

Ziva tira la langue tandis que Tony riait de cette mise en boîte et que Gibbs semblait se lamenter de ne pas voir son équipe grandir.

Pourtant, malgré son attitude décontractée, Gibbs remarqua que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Ziva. Elle était très pâle et semblait être exténuée.

Il se tourna vers ses agents et leur dit : « Bon je m'en vais, finissez vos rapports sans traîner, je les veux demain matin sur mon bureau ! Mais Tony, tu raccompagnes Ziva, elle n'est pas en état de conduire !!»

Ziva commençait à amorcer une réplique mais Gibbs lui rétorqua : « c'est sans appel, Ziva !! Mis à part si tu souhaites être suspendue !! »

Ziva : mais je vais très bien !!

Gibbs : non et si tu dis encore une parole, c'est moi qui te ramènes !!...d'une manière ou d'une autre ! »

C'était sans appel et Ziva devrait s'exécuter. D'autant plus qu'il avait raison, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait mais ça n'allait pas.

Une heure plus tard, Tony se leva, et lança à Ziva : « ma grande tu es la dernière »

« Je ne savais pas qu'on faisait un concours »

« Non mais si on en avait fait un tu aurais perdu !! »

« pffff ! »

« Bon je vais chercher un café, tu veux quelque chose ?

Non, merci »

Ziva eut un sursaut : « Tony !! »

« Oui ! »

« Oh puis non rien ! »

Tony fut surpris par le regard troublé de sa partenaire, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire mais ce n'était pas pour un café.

Dans l'ascenseur, il l'observa tant que la fermeture de la porte le permit. A l'abri des regards, il se relaxa et pensa : « quelque chose ne va pas, j'ai autant envie de la tuer que de l'embrasser, oui l'embrasser !! » Il secoua la tête comme pour faire sortir de force cette nouvelle pensée « et Jeanne, la merveilleuse Jeanne » Mais il savait qu'il se mentait depuis un bon moment, pourtant il décida de passer la voir, dès qu'il aurait ramené Ziva.

Une demie-heure plus tard alors qu'il était presque 23h, Ziva avait fini son rapport.

Comme Gibbs l'avait ordonné, Tony la raccompagna.

Le trajet en voiture sembla interminable, tellement l'atmosphère était tendu !

« C'est là »

« Bien » fit Tony en sortant de la voiture

« -tu vas où ?

-je rentre vérifier que tout est en ordre

-Je suis grande Tony

-oui mais Gibbs me tuera si je ne le fais pas !! »

Après un rapide tour de la maison Tony lui dit « tout a l'air normal, je rentre, reposes toi bien et fermes à clés derrière moi !

-oui Papa !!

-je ne plaisante pas

-tu t'inquiètes ?

-oui ……..pour celui qui pourrait rentrer par effraction, il ne sait pas qui il aura en face de lui »

Ziva rit et referma la porte derrière lui !

Tony se dirigeait vers sa voiture quand un bruit de verre brisé lui fit faire demi tour

Il arriva à la cuisine, arme à la main. Ziva était par terre, à ramasser la casse

« Ça va ?

-oui, j'ai juste cassé un verre

-oh !

-oui je suis maladroite

-surprenant pour une fille capable de planter un couteau sans même regarder dans une cible située à 30 m ! »

Ziva sourit, elle ne pouvait pas lui parler du malaise et des tremblements qu'elle avait eu en le voyant partir et en repensant à l'autre fille, cette Jeanne

« -c'est rien ! Allez rentres, il est tard

-oui, j'y vais, reposes toi, tu es nerveuse ! »

Il avait pensé se rendre chez Jeanne mais il se faisait tard et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas très envie de la voir. Il attrapa son portable et composa son numéro :

« Tony, ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre

-euh, je suis encore au boulot et j'en ai pour un moment, alors ne m'attends pas

-ah bon ? Un souci ?

-non non juste de la paperasse, tu sais ce que c'est

Ah ! Bon courage alors !

-merci bonne nuit !! »

Tony s'en voulait de lui mentir mais en même temps, il ne se sentait pas la force de la regarder dans les yeux pour faire comme si de rien n'était.

Ziva fixait la voiture de Tony qui était toujours stationnée devant chez elle.

Elle ne se sentait pas très bien ces derniers jours mais elle savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec une éventuelle maladie, enfin aucune qu'un médicament pouvait soigner.

Elle se demanda si la dépression ne la guettait pas. Ce n'était pas possible, un agent du Mossad doublé d'un agent du NCIS ne peut pas tomber dans la dépression. Mais elle était si fatiguée et lasse ! Elle se coucha sur son canapé et s'endormit, non sans penser à Tony.

_Lendemain matin – Bureaux du NCIS – 9h _

Tony arriva complètement détendu par sa nuit qui, pour une fois, s'était avérée très calme.

En sortant de l'ascenseur il se tourna vers le bureau de Ziva et lui lança :

« Salut Zi… »

Il stoppa net en constatant qu'elle n'était pas là. Il pensa que c'était bizarre, elle qui n'était jamais en retard…

Il se tourna vers Mac Gee : « Elle est où, Hoodini ?

Mac Gee : pas arrivée

Tony : Ah bon ?! tu trouves pas ça étrange ?

« c'est un agent du Mossad, ça déjà c'est étrange, non ?» lança Gibbs en entrant

« Salut patron, tu sais où elle est ?! »

**Gibbs **: chez elle !! malade !

Tony : Ziva ? Malade ? Il n'y a que moi qui remarque l'incohérence de cette phrase ?

Gibbs : Arrêtes de poser des questions idiotes DiNozzo !! Tout le monde dans le bureau de la directrice »

Mac Gee et Tony se regardèrent en s'interrogeant et Abby les rejoint.

« Tony avec moi dans l'ascenseur »

Comme à son habitude, Gibbs bloqua l'ascenseur avant de sortir : « -Qu'est ce que tu as Tony ?

-rien ! Pourquoi ?

-je te sens bizarre et dans notre boulot on n'a pas le droit d'être bizarre !

-Et tu veux que je te dise quoi,

- je ne sais pas à toi de voir, si ta vie a un problème

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, comme tout bon agent, ma vie privée n'empiètera pas sur mon boulot

-ce que j'espère c'est que ta vie professionnelle n'entre pas dans ta vie personnelle ! »

Laissant Tony sans voix, Gibbs sortit brusquement

« Bien, si je vous ai fait venir, leur dit la directrice, c'est parce que dans la mesure où l'activité est réduite, et que j'ai déjà un agent malade, je vous accorde à tous 1 semaine de vacances »

« Oui !! » s'exclamèrent Tim, Abby et Tony

-j'ai pas fini !! Mais au cas où, je vous demande de rester disponible au téléphone, sur ce bonnes vacances à tous ! »

Tous se dirigeaient vers la porte « -Jethro, tu restes ! »

Gibbs se retourna l'air ennuyé, puis quand les autres furent sortis :

« -ces vacances sont valables pour toi ! Je ne veux pas te voir ici pendant toute la semaine

et je ne vais pas te manquer ? » répondit il ironiquement

La directrice sourit et lui répliqua : « allez oust et bonnes vacances »

Tandis que les 3 agents descendaient par l'escalier, Abby leur demanda : « vous allez faire quoi de vos vacances ? »

Mac gee répondit : « moi je vais me plonger dans mon second roman pour avancer, et toi Tony ?

tes vacances vont être passionnantes le Bleu ! et ce que je vais faire ne te regarde pas !

tu vas aller voir ta famille Tony ? lui demanda Tim prudemment.

Peut être

Et tu vas aller voir kate ? lui demanda Abby

ça se peut

tu lui feras une bise pour nous, répondit Abby

Et toi Abby ? lui demanda le bleu

oh moi, je vais en profiter pour faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit et pour dormir !!

En sortant de l'ascenseur, Tony repensa à la première chose qu'il avait à faire.

« - je vais prévenir l'agent David, pas la peine qu'elle revienne pour rien»

« Bonnes vacances Tony !! » lui lancèrent Tim et Abby.

Dans la voiture Tony pensait et se dit qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à cette relation qui n'avait lieu d'être et qui était trop pesante pour lui.

Il sonna chez Ziva et sourit en la voyant dans son peignoir

« - Tony ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Puis elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas habillée

« -assieds toi je reviens ! »

En revenant plus décontractée, elle lui reposa la question : « -qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

je suis venue te prévenir que nous sommes en vacances pendant une semaine mais que tu dois laisser ton téléphone allumé.

et pourquoi tu n'as pas téléphoné ?

je passais devant !

«_ Elle doit sûrement habite dans le coin ? Il allait certainement la voir » _ pensa Ziva

« - en fait je venais voir comment tu vas

-ça va pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-ben apparemment tu es malade…

-juste fatiguée…

- Juste fatiguée ? TOI ?!

- oui, rassures toi, je serais retournée au boulot cet après-midi, si nous n'étions pas en vacances !! »

Le silence se fit si pesant que Tony décida de partir. Puisqu'elle semblait aller bien, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici

Dans la voiture, il se dit qu'il était temps d'être honnête, avec lui-même et avec les femmes.

Il se dirigea chez Jeanne qui fut tellement heureuse de le voir qu'il se sentit très mal à l'aise.

« Jeanne, je suis venu te parler

-oh la tu as l'air sérieux !

-je sais que tu ne vas pas comprendre mais il faut qu'on arrête de nous voir

-quoi tu plaisantes ?

Mais son regard parlait, un regard lourd et qui n'évoquait rien de bon.

-non tu ne plaisantes pas ! Et je peux avoir une explication au moins ? j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-non, ce n'est pas ta faute je te jure que je suis désolé

-Désolé ?! tu es DE SO LE ?!! et moi alors ?? Il …Il y a une autre femme ? » lui demanda –t-elle sans réellement vouloir entendre la réponse

-non !!

-menteur !

-d'accord, disons qu'il y a une autre femme mais uniquement dans mes pensées et je trouvais plus honnête de te le dire !

- Plus honnête ?! Tony tu me déçois !! je veux que tu partes et jamais, je dis bien jamais tu ne reviennes !! »

En sortant de chez elle, il se tourna vers elle et se dit à lui-même _« je suis sincèrement désolé, Jeanne mais j'en aime une autre »_

Ziva se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait faire cette semaine mais après 10 min de réflexion, elle s'endormit

La journée avait été pleine de rebondissement pour le pauvre Tony. Il était trop énervé pour dormir et il se dit que s'il roulait pendant la nuit, il serait là-bas vers 10h.

Il roula toute la nuit et arriva vers 9h. Il but un café dans un petit bar et décida qu'il était temps d'aller la voir.

Après un rapide arrêt à une boutique de fleurs, il s'arrêta devant le cimetière.

La tombe de Kate était si fleurie qu'il se sentit ridicule avec son bouquet de roses rouges.

« -salut Kate

-bonjour Tony, ça fait longtemps tu t'es enfin décidé ?!

- mieux vaut tard que jamais !! Tiens je t'ai apporté ce bouquet

-merci elles sont magnifiques ! Alors dis moi qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- à d'autres Tony ! Parles où je viens te hanter toutes les nuits !

-d'accord ! Je crois que je suis amoureux !

-le pire c'est que tu as l'air sincère

-mais je le suis !

-bien et il est où le problème ?

-règle n° 12

- ah c'est Ziva !

- oui Ziva

-tu sais Tony, Gibbs a instauré ses règles pour nous protéger, pas pour nous rendre malheureux !

-tu as sans doute raison !

-sans doute ?!, mais j'ai toujours raison

-merci Kate

-A ton service Tony, et n'oublies pas, je suis la preuve que la vie est trop courte pour se poser des questions

-merci »

Elle avait raison ou elle aurait eu raison si cette conversation n'avait pas été le fruit de son imagination. Il le savait mais ce n'était pas si simple !

En se dirigeant chez sa mère, Tony retrouva toutes les sensations de son enfance. En apercevant la maison familiale, il sourit, rien n'avait changé ici.

En réalité, il pouvait partir des mois entiers et tout était pareil à son retour, et ça lui plaisait.

Sa mère ouvrit la porte et il huma l'odeur de son plat favori : les lasagnes. Comme si sa mère avait su, elle avait préparé son plat préféré : mais bien sûr qu'elle avait su, c'est sa mère.

Anthony ?!!

Bonjour Maman

Anthony, comme je suis heureuse de te voir !

Moi aussi maman !

Elle l'enlaça tendrement et l'examina comme un sergent major inspecte son équipe

-Tu es tout pâle, tout va bien au moins ?

- oui Maman tout va pour le mieux

Elle le regarda en coin comme pour lui signaler qu'il ne savait pas mentir.

-Tu me fais rentrer ?

-oui bien sûr viens t'asseoir, je t'ai préparé des lasagnes !

Il s'installa à table et comme à son habitude, sa mère lui servit une bonne assiette de lasagne comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne mange rien quand il était loin d'elle.

-Bon Anthony, dis moi ce qui ne va pas !

-qu'est ce qui te dit que quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Tu es mon fils, je sais quand ça ne va pas ! Comment elle s'appelle ?

Tony leva les yeux vers elle extrêmement surpris qu'elle ait compris, alors que d'habitude ils ne parlaient jamais de ces choses là. Résigné de ne pouvoir mentir à sa mère, il lui dit :

-Ziva ! Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est juste une collègue et elle ne sait rien

-Elle ne sait rien ? Ben pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ?

- tu ne la connais pas ! Les hommes ce n'est pas franchement sa tasse de thé

-Ah, elle aime les femmes ?! Alors oui c'est un problème

-Mais non ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle considère que les hommes c'est une perte de temps

-Elle t'a dit ça ?

-non je t'ai dit, je lui ai rien dit

-Et tu attends quoi ? Qu'elle devine !! De mon temps, nous étions moins compliqués !

-J'ai peur, Maman

-peur de quoi

-qu'elle ne m'aime pas en retour

-Bien sûr qu'elle t'aime en retour, sinon c'est une idiote ! Ne pas aimer mon fils, c'est impossible !

-Bien sûr, maman !

-tu dors ici ?

- oui si ça ne te dérange pas

-Me déranger ? Mamamia ce qu'il faut entendre !

La journée et la soirée passèrent d'histoires en histoires, de questions sur son travail, sur Gibbs, Mac Gee, Abby, Ducky et bien sûr Ziva.

Il monta dans son ancienne chambre vers 23h00.

Allongé sur son petit lit, Tony pensait à la chance qu'il avait d'avoir une mère aussi prévenante mais que dès demain, il devait agir et aller voir Ziva.

_Appartement de Ziva – en même temps _

Ziva avait passé sa journée à tourner en rond. Déjà 2 jours qu'elle ne travaillait pas et l'ennui la gagnait, sans compter que Tony lui manquait ! Elle pensait à lui constamment. Elle avait essayé de penser à autre chose mais rien à faire, tout la ramenait à lui.

Allongée, elle se demandait où il pouvait bien être en ce moment et surtout avec qui. Elle aurait aimé lui demander ce qu'il faisait de ses vacances mais elle avait peur qu'il lui réponde qu'il passerait ses journées avec Jeanne.

Elle était jalouse, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Voilà qu'elle pleurait _« Allons Ziva, tu es ridicule ! Pleurer pour Tony ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre vous, et puis il court après tout ce qui bouge, tu ne veux quand même pas être la prochaine ! Oui mais il a changé ces temps ci et…tu l'aimes ! »_

Sur ces pensées, elle s'endormit sans même prêter attention à la voiture qui démarrait en trombe devant chez elle.

_Maison de Mme DiNozzo – 8h00_

Tony se leva, bien décidé à reprendre la route pour rejoindre Ziva « j'espère qu'elle n'est pas partie voir son père en Israël ! Non une semaine c'est trop court »

Après avoir pris un bon petit déjeuner, embrassé sa mère et entendu toutes les recommandations d'usage, il reprit la route.

Il eut le temps de retourner ses phrases et de réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait à Ziva, une fois arrivé.

Après une journée quasi complète de route, il arriva devant chez elle.

Il prit sa respiration et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée.

Il sonna et fut soulagé de l'entendre descendre les escaliers.

« -Tony ?! Ben qu'est ce que tu fais là

-Bonjour Ziva ! » En la voyant, il avait oublié tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire, il était impressionné.

« -oui bonsoir Tony »

Il se ressaisit la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit : « je dois te parler »

Ziva prit peur en le voyant si sévère et sérieux

« - rentres ! Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?

J'avais préparé tout un tas de phrases à te dire et je m'étais imaginé toute une scène mais en fait

ben dis moi tout simplement

oui tout simplement »

Il réfléchit, essaya de se décontracter et se posa devant elle qui était appuyé contre son bureau.

« -ziva, j'ai réfléchi à plein de choses et notamment à nous et en fait je t'aime ! »

Ziva crut vaciller et se demanda si son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours ! Elle resta là à le regarder, elle savait qu'elle devait répondre mais rien ne sortait

Lui se sentait enfin libéré d'un poids et commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir réagir et même de la voir sur le point de s'évanouir.

« -Ziva, là tu es censée me dire quelque chose ! »

En seule réponse, il reçut un baiser, un de ces baisers passionnés que l'on oublie jamais tout au long de sa vie.

« -je suppose que ça veut dire que toi aussi ! »

Elle le regarda et lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler.

C'était si simple en fait qu'il se demanda pourquoi il avait attendu si longtemps.

Le lendemain matin, Ziva se réveilla en souriant. Tony la regardait

« -Salut ! Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

-Bonjour, juste assez pour constater que tu es magnifique quand tu dors » Ziva sourit, gênée.

« -J'ai eu une idée, lui dit il

-ah ? Dis moi

- tu te lèves tu prends une douche, tu t'habilles et prépare une valise, je t'emmène à la mer pour le reste des vacances, on sera seuls et tu verras, l'air iodé c'est revigorant…et aphrodisiaque !!

- bonne idée !!

-bien, alors prépares toi et je passe dans ¾ d'heure te chercher »

Il l'embrassa, se leva, s'habilla et dévala l'escalier.

Quand elle entendit sa voiture passer, ziva glissa sous la douche. Elle était heureuse et elle ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir ressenti une telle joie un jour.

Elle prépara ses valises et descendit au salon. Comme elle avait 10 minutes devant elle, elle but un café. Assise dans son canapé, elle regardait dehors et admirait la splendide journée qui s'annonçait.

Puis tout bascula, les vitres explosèrent et par instinct, elle se jeta à terre.

Elle rampa jusqu'à son tiroir pour prendre son arme, elle visait mais elle ne voyait rien. Son sofa lui servait de bouclier. Une seconde rafale jaillit dans la pièce puis le calme.

Elle n'osa pas se lever. Elle attrapa son téléphone qui trônait sur une table à côté du canapé et composa un numéro.

« -Gibbs ?!

-Gibbs, on vient de me tirer dessus !

-Ziva ?! Tu es où

-Chez moi

-Ne bouge pas et ne tente rien, j'arrive !! »

Gibbs appela son équipe et se dirigea chez Ziva. Elle était là, manifestement choquée.

« -ça va Ziva ?

-oui ça va

-tu as une idée de qui ça peut être ?

-non aucune »

Mac gee était arrivé et relevait déjà quelques indices.

Abby arriva comme une furie.

« -Abby qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda furieusement son patron.

-Gibbs, je suis venue parce que j'ai eu peur que ça recommence…..comme avec Kate.

-Abby, tu nous seras plus utile dans ton labo à nous révéler les secrets des indices !!

-J'y vais »

Avant de partir, elle serra Ziva si fort qu'elle aurait pu lui casser les côtes.

Gibbs la comprenait parce que lui aussi avait eu peur de perdre son agent, comme il avait perdu Kate.

Tony déboula à l'intérieur comme une fusée.

« -DiNozzo, tu étais où ?!

- Je suis venu dès que possible ! en fait je venais d'arriver chez moi et… » il stoppa son explication avant de trop en dire.

-Et c'est quoi cette tenue ? lui demanda Jethro en observant la chemise Hawaïenne, le bermuda et les tongs que Tony portaient.

-A vrai dire j'étais parti pour aller à la plage

-vas te changer et vite !!

En voyant la valise de Ziva, Gibbs lui demanda :

« Ziva, tu partais à la mer toi aussi ?! »

Ziva regarda Tony comme pour lui demander de l'aide

« - non ...enfin je partais en vacances !

ça tombe bien, tu vas à l'hôtel ! Mac gee, tu la conduis là où c'est écrit et tu utilises le nom qui est noté » Il lui tendu un papier soigneusement plié.

Tony demanda « - et ils vont où ? »

Gibbs fit signe de la tête à Mac Gee et à l'agent David de partir sur le champs avant de se retourner vers Tony : « - tu ne le sauras pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-parce que les personnes qui en veulent à Ziva ne sont pas des enfants de cœur et que s'ils te torturent pour savoir où elle est, tu ne pourras rien dévoiler !

-mais Mac gee le sait, lui !

-oui mais s'ils attrapent Mac gee, c'est qu'ils auront déjà ziva !

-et toi tu le sais aussi ! »

Jethro fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu cette dernière remarque stupide et lui dit : « Tony, c'est exactement pour ça que j'ai instauré la règle n° 12 ! Parce que je ne veux pas qu'un de mes agents soit si perturbé par le sort d'un autre qu'il en oublie de travailler !! »

Tony ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers le camion pour se changer.

_Hôtel Castellan – chambre 12 _

Mac Gee ouvrit la porte de la chambre et en examina les moindres recoins.

Quand Ziva fut rentrée à son tour, il ferma la porte à double tours.

Ziva s'assied sur le lit et demanda à Mac gee : « -et maintenant on fait quoi ?

-On attend les ordres de Gibbs

-la journée va être longue !

-t'as qu'à dire que je suis ennuyeux !! lui dit-il faisant mine d'être vexé.

-mais non Mac gee !!

- Ziva, je peux te poser une question ?

-hum vas y, on verra si je veux répondre !

-Est ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Tony et toi ? »

Elle ne hurla pas en s'insultant comme il le pensait.

« -qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

ben je vois comment tu le regardes et comment il te regarde, surtout ce matin, à son arrivée, j'ai cru qu'il allait exploser !

bon gardes le pour toi, mais oui, nous sommes ensemble depuis peu de temps

-je ne le dirais pas mais tu sais si moi je l'ai vu aujourd'hui, Gibbs le sait depuis l'an dernier !!»

Ziva sourit, Tim avait raison, Gibbs devait le savoir depuis longtemps.

Les indices étaient maigres. Gibbs était énervé et encore bien plus depuis son 4ème café.

« -Abby, dis moi que les douilles ont donné quelque chose

-tu vas être content : les douilles proviennent d'armes très peu utilisées

-bien, et ?

-ces armes ne sont utilisées que par, « roulement de tambour », le Mossad !

-Le Mossad ? Bien Abby ! Continues tes recherches et tiens moi au courant! »

Il sortit rapidement, en n'omettant pas de faire une bise à Abby.

Il prit son téléphone « -DiNozzo, dans l'ascenseur ! »

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il le bloqua

« -Tony, tu passes prendre Ziva ici et tu l'amènes à cette adresse (il lui tendit un papier)

- Si tu écris ces adresses sur papier sans jamais le dire à voix haute, c'est que tu crois que nous sommes écoutés ou qu'il y a une taupe

- ça se peut, je ne sais pas mais les gens qui en veulent à Ziva semblent bien la connaître, n'avoir peur de rien et peut être ont-ils des moyens sophistiqués pour nous pister !! Vas –y, tu passes la nuit avec elle et tu en prends soin

- patron…

-Je ne veux rien savoir !! Ça m'évitera de te tuer ! »

Gibbs se demandait en quoi le Mossad intervenait, c'est vrai Ziva est la fille du chef et qui peut bien s'élever contre lui ? Ça n'est quand même pas lui qui voulait éliminer sa propre fille ? Non mais plutôt celui à qui, une fois Ziva éliminée, reviendrait la tête du Mossad.

_Voiture de Tony – en route pour l'Hôtel Castellan_

Tony dépassait largement la vitesse autorisée mais son inquiétude mêlée à sa joie de la retrouver ne lui permettait pas de raisonner.

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre 12.

De l'autre côté, Mac Gee sortit son arme et demanda « oui ?

-Le bleu ouvre cette porte et vite fait !! »

Pas de doute, c'était Tony.

En entrant, Tony s'apprêtait à prendre Ziva dans ses bras mais stoppa net.

Tim lui lança : « -vas y je suis au courant ! »

Tony se tourna vers Ziva, surpris et horrifié : « Il est au courant ?! »

Ziva lui fit un signe de tête, Mac Gee ajouta : « je te connais Tony et je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça avec une femme ! »

Ziva ria, flattée.

« -Bref, passons, on règlera ça plus tard !! Mac Gee, je prends la relève

-Comment tu as fait pour que Gibbs te laisse faire ?!

-je ne lui ai rien demandé, c'est son idée ! Faut te faire à l'idée, le bleu, il a plus confiance en moi pour surveiller Ziva !!

-pff ! n'importe quoi ! Bon j'y vais si Gibbs en a décidé ainsi !! Mais ce n'est sûrement pas parce que tu es meilleur agent que moi !! »

Mac Gee quitta la chambre et Tony se retourna.

Ziva n'avait encore pas dit un mot mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Seule sa présence lui suffisait.

« -enfin seuls ! Tu vas bien ? lui lança l'italien

oui ! tu me connais, tout ce que je veux, c'est sortir d'ici pour tuer celui qui a saccagé ma maison !!

oui mais faudra attendre qu'on sache qui c'est

-moi je sais !

ah bon, et tu en a parlé à Gibbs ?

non c'est une histoire personnelle

Dis moi qui c'est

Je ne veux pas te mêler à ça

Ziva, promets moi que tu ne tenteras rien toute seule !

Tony…

Promets le moi !!

d'accord !

Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre ! »

Il l'embrassa tendrement et la repoussa gentiment : « -Ziva, je suis en service.

C'est vrai mais…… justement tu es en garde rapprochée

-Arrêtes je suis sérieux et de toute façon on s'en va

Et on va où ?

Où Gibbs me l'a dit

Mais c'est loin

On en a pour deux heures alors oust on y va »

Ils roulaient depuis déjà une heure et demie quand la nuit tomba. Ils s'étaient enfin mis d'accord sur une radio quand Ziva monta le son pour profiter de la chanson qui passait !

« -sara perche ti amo, na na na na na… »

En la voyant ainsi chanter et rire, telle une gamine de 10 ans, Tony se demanda comment il avait fait pour résister si longtemps.

Et aujourd'hui quelqu'un cherchait à la tuer et cette simple pensée le faisait frémir.

« -Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »lui demanda –t-elle en le voyant si perplexe

« -rien je t'admire tellement tu es belle.

-non ! arrêtes de me charier !!

-si je t'assure...par contre tu es très nulle en italien ! »

Il se mit à rire et Ziva lui frappa l'épaule pour se venger

Il ralentit et s'engagea dans un chemin de terre

: « - on y est.

-mais je vois rien

-ça y est j'ai compris ! Nous sommes dans sa cabane secrète

-Gibbs est trop vieux pour avoir une cabane secrète !

-c'est là qu'il vient se réfugier quand il ne veut pas être dérangé

-Ben je croyais que quand Gibbs voulait être seul il travaillait sur son bateau ?

-Oui mais tu sais beaucoup de personnes savent où il habite alors lorsqu'il ne veut pas être retrouvé, il vient ici, enfin je pense que c'est là»

En rentrant, on pouvait sentir l'odeur de la cheminée et le bois des meubles rendait cette cabane chaleureuse et accueillante : « -tout le contraire de Gibbs » se crut obligé de commenter DiNozzo avant d'ajouter : « -Bon je vais chercher un peu de bois pour faire du feu, cherches dans les placards si tu trouves à manger »

Ziva était flattée que Gibbs tienne assez à elle pour sacrifier son secret et lui prêter son havre de paix »

Ils partagèrent une bonne boite de raviolis, la seule qui n'étairt pas périmée.

Assis devant le feu. Ils discutèrent un moment puis Ziva se leva et dit : « -on va se coucher ? »

Tony en mourrait d'envie mais du répondre : « vas y moi je dors sur le fauteuil, rien ne doit me perturber »

Ziva était déçue mais comprit. En plus elle se sentait choyée et appréciait que Tony soit assez professionnel pour ne pas se laisser tenter.

La nuit fut calme, Ziva dormait et qu'est ce qu'elle était belle endormie.

Tony avait somnolé pendant 1 petite heure puis à 7 h, Ziva se réveilla en sentant l'odeur du café.

« -Alors la belle au bois dormant, bien dormi ?

-oui et toi ? » lui demanda t'elle ironiquement en lui montrant le fauteuil

« -j'ai connu pire »

Elle se leva et l'embrassa ; Tony s'abandonnait complètement quand il aperçut une lueur qu'il peinait à distinguer.

Un laser rouge s'attardait sur le front de la jeune femme.

Sans réfléchir, il les entraîna à terre. Les coups partaient des quatre coins de la pièce.

« -Mais qui est ce qui t'en veux autant et qui ne prend même pas la peine d'attaquer de nuit ?! »

Il tendit à la jeune femme sa seconde arme.

Il aurait aimé rester avec elle mais il devait agir et rampa vers la fenêtre : « -téléphones à Gibbs et demande du renfort, on ne va pas tenir longtemps comme ça et je t'interdis de bouger »

« -Tony !

-Ziva dépêches toi !

-Je t'aime ! »

Il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait et qu'elle n'avait pas forcément choisi le bon moment ! Il la regarda, sourit et ajouta : « faudra qu'on parle de ça plus tard ! »

Ziva sourit et se dit que c'est pour ça qu'elle l'aimait parce que même dans les pires moments, il ne se laissait pas désarmer.

« -Gibbs ?

-Gibbs nous sommes attaqués

-Ziva ?! Tony est avec toi ?

-Il essaie de les faire reculer

-vous êtes à la cabane ?

-oui mais dépêchez vous on va pas tenir longtemps

-ils sont combien ?

- je sais pas j'en vois 3 mais peut être plus !

-tenez bon j'appelle la police locale et on arrive »

_Bureau du NCIS – même moment _

« -Mac Gee ? La voiture et vite

-Qu'est ce qui se passe patron ??

- grouille toi !!! »

Gibbs appela la police, cette fois-ci il était plus qu'inquiet « Mais qui c'est ? Et comment ils ont su où la trouver ?! Tony ne s'est certainement pas fait suivre et il a changé de voiture ! Un hélico ? Mais Tony et Ziva l'auraient écouté…à moins qu'ils n'aient été trop occupés pour ça ! Mais pourquoi on n'écoute jamais mes règles ?! J'aurais dû la faire muter il y a 6 mois quand j'ai compris ce qui se passait ! »

2 h plus tard, Mac Gee et Gibbs se faufilaient au travers des bois pour prendre par surprise les assaillants, s'ils étaient encore là.

Tout semblait calme…trop calme !

Ils entendirent Ziva dans un cri horrifiant : « Tony !!! »

Ils se précipitèrent vers la cabane et en ouvrant la porte, une scène d'horreur les attendait.

Ziva pleurait, penchée sur le corps inanimé de Tony.

Etait-il mort ? Non pas encore, pas lui.

Mac Gee entraîna Ziva plus loin mais lui faire lâcher Tony avait été difficile. Il la comprenait, il adorait Tony et si ça arrivait à Abby….

Gibbs se pencha sur Tony pour lui prendre le poux « -appelez une ambulance, il respire encore, vite !! »

« -Tony ?! » Ziva s'était rapprochée de lui et il lui marmona : « -on a une discussion à avoir, tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça ! »

Ziva rigolait tout en pleurant, Tony voulait rire mais il souffrait bien trop pour ça.

L'ambulance embarqua l'agent et Ziva aurait aimé le suivre mais Gibbs la retint, il avait besoin d'elle ici :

« -Ziva ?! Je sais que tu sais qui est derrière tout ça

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je sais que ces gens font partie du Mossad et tu ne crois pas qu'on a déjà failli perdre assez d'agents aujourd'hui ? Parles !! tu dois bien ça à Tony, non ?!

Ok ! je pense que c'est Jared

Jared ? c'est qui ?

C'était la personne qui devait m'épouser en Israël, le mariage était prévu depuis nos 1 an et quand j'ai quitté Israël et que j'ai tué mon demi-frère, il a juré ma mort, parce que un, je ne l'ai pas épousé et deux, j'ai trahi le Mossad

Bien et ton père dans tout ça ?

Je ne crois pas qu'il soit dans le coup mais vu que j'ai tué un de ses fils, il ne s'opposera pas à la guerre et ne me couvrira pas

bon, tu retournes avec Mac Gee au bureau tu fais des recherches pour voir où on peut le trouver ce Jared… et ses hommes, moi je vais voir Tony pour le faire rapatrier et j'arrive !

Gibbs ?!

Oui ?

Merci et embrasse Tony pour nous.

oui alors ça ce sera une autre conversation !! »

Ziva rentra et fut enlacée par Abby et Ducky, plutôt soulagés d'apprendre que personne n'y était resté.

_Hôpital local _

Gibbs se dirigeait dans la chambre de Tony et croisa un médecin qui le rassura sur l'état de santé de son agent. Il l'avait échappé bel mais s'en sortirait.

« -Patron ? Je suis content de te voir

-Tony, je suis content de voir que tu vas à peu près bien.

-Oui je serais au bureau dans peu de temps

- je vais te faire rapatrier dès que tu pourras voyager. Une question : est ce que Ziva et toi vous avez profité d'être seuls cette nuit pour…

-Gibbs ! Tu me connais non ? Tu sais bien que je suis un bon agent et que je tiens trop à Ziva pour mettre sa vie en danger !

-c'est ce que je voulais savoir. »

_Bureau du NCIS – quelques heures plus tard _

Ziva et Mac gee avait réussi à retrouver le repère de Jared.

Ils préparèrent une mission coup de poings.

L'arrestation avait été plus simple que ce que tout le monde pensait.

Arrivés au NCIS, Jared passa en salle d'interrogatoire.

Il attendait depuis 3 bonnes heures pendant lesquelles Ziva le dévisageait dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à vouloir la tuer. Ils avaient été si proches et quand elle est partie, il semblait avoir compris et casser ce mariage l'arrangeait lui aussi.

Elle ne comprenait pas mais tout ce dont elle était sûre c'est qu'elle lui aurait arraché le cœur à la petite cuillère si Tony était décédé.

Gibbs entra en salle d'interrogatoire bruyamment et balança le dossier sur la table.

« - alors Jared ? Pourquoi vous voulez tuer Ziva ?

je ne dirais rien

-oh si vous parlerez tôt ou tard et vous savez pourquoi ? » , il marqua une pose avant d'ajouter « parce que s'il le faut je vous arracherai les membres un à un mais vous parlerez ! votre première erreur a été de vous attaquer à Ziva et la seconde de tirer et de blesser mon meilleur agent !! »

Jared parla de tout. De sa rancœur, du Mossad dénonça même quelques têtes.

Ça avait été si facile que Ziva avait du mal à croire qu'il ait dit la vérité mais tout se tenait.

Gibbs sortit de la salle : « -Ziva et Timothee, rentrez maintenant tout est fini »

Ziva ne rentrerai pas, tout le monde le savait.

Arrivé devant la chambre de Tony, elle marqua une pose. Tout d'un coup, elle avait peur, peur que tout ait changé entre eux et elle ne voulait pas, elle avait adoré passer la nuit avec lui.

« -Salut beau gosse

-Ziva, je suis heureux de te voir

-Comment tu vas ? Pas trop douloureux ?!

-ça va mais je suis sûr que ça irait mieux si tu m'embrassais

-oh tu crois ?!

-essaies on verra bien » elle l'embrassa tendrement avant qu'il n'ajoute « tu vois c'est ce que je pensais !! »

-t'es bête !

-Ziva, au sujet de ce que tu m'as dit avant que je sorte à la cabane

-quoi que je t'aime ?

-oui

-ben c'est vrai, je le pensais sincèrement

-c'est ce que j'espère parce que moi aussi mais ça je te l'ai dit

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant ben Mac Gee le sait donc Abby forcément aussi, Gibbs est au courant

-Gibbs le sait ?!

-oui et à mon avis il l'a su avant nous !! C'est Gibbs

-c'est vrai

- Ducky doit le savoir ou ça ne tardera pas donc je pense qu'on ne doit pas se cacher

-contente de t'entendre dire ça

-par contre, on doit rester professionnels en toutes circonstances

-c'est sûr

- et surtout, il ne faut pas que l'on fasse plus attention l'un à l'autre qu'à nos autres coéquipiers

- oui c'est risqué comme métier mais on est tous les deux de bons agents et à moins de se faire muter on doit rester vigilant au boulot et se retrouver….le soir

- voilà »

Deux semaines plus tard, Tony rentrait au boulot et après sa première journée, ils décidèrent de se rendre dans un pub pour fêter son retour.

Même Gibbs avait rejoint la partie.

Abby qui était toujours la plus curieuse posa la question :

« -et vous 2, ça roule ? »

Tony faillit s'étrangler avec sa bière et regarda Gibbs et les autres, gêné.

« - oui Abby, ça marche merci de t'en soucier

Tony, tu as l'air gêné ?

On t'a rien demandé le bleu !

Gibbs riait mais ajouta : « En tout cas, je vous préviens, si je vois que votre travail en pâtit, j'en mute un, voir les deux !! Et ce conseil est valable pour tous les couples ici présents !!

Bien patron et je te jure que nous resterons sérieux pendant toutes nos enquêtes » ajouta Tony

Oui Gibbs on en a parlé ensemble et on est d'accord, on restera pro, on te le jure, renchérit Ziva

-bien alors si tout le monde est d'accord, Semper Fi !! » conclut Gibbs en souriant et en levant son verre.

_**FIN**_

_Voilà petite review si le cœur vous en dit, ça me ferait plaisir_

22


End file.
